


gift of her soul

by ImagineTheHaus, LittleGirlLostExplores



Series: ITH Holiday Special 2k16 [16]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 9 days to Haus Christmas, F/M, Gingerbread House, M/M, Shenanigans, Swearing, shitty is in confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlLostExplores/pseuds/LittleGirlLostExplores
Summary: Imagine Shitty trying to construct a gingerbread house, lol!





	

**Author's Note:**

> the author has never actually made a gingerbread house because NO ONE IN HER LIFE LOVES HER EVEN THOUGH SHE’S ASKED LIKE A MILLION TIMES OK!?!?! So, you know, take with a grain of salt, yeah?

Shitty was slumped dejectedly at Jack’s kitchen table. He was eye to eye with a small pile of gingerbread slabs and looking as if the very universe had betrayed him.

“What the fuck, bro?”

“Shits, are you talking to the gingerbread?” Jack called from the bedroom.

“No, I’m talking to whatever asinine, failed out of architectural school GENIUS that came up gingerbread houses. This crap doesn’t work! I did everything the instructions said and it’s garbage! This exercise in and of itself could disprove the patriarchy and misogyny in one fell swoop! Physics says this shouldn’t work, that it CAN’T work and yet women have been making them work and look beautiful for literal decades!” Shitty felt so intensely about this subject that his mustache was vibrating. It was never a good sign when Shitty’s mustache started vibrating, it meant a rant was not far off.

Jack almost dove for his phone.

**Bits, you have to come home. Shitty is heading toward full on meltdown mode. He’s having trouble building a gingerbread house and it’s for Lardo. I think you understand what I’m experiencing. I know you said you’d show those investors around Providence but…please see if you can dump them on Holster and come home?**

_Baby, is it really that bad?_

**We’re about to start smashing the patriarchy.**

_Oh lord. I’m on my way. Holster will just have to start showing them pie graphs._

**Ok Holster is going to show them some slides on the projected earnings and the business model we’ve set up.**

_I’ll try to distract him until you get home._

“Shitty, what are your thoughts on the disproportionate number of men in the in teaching, something which was originally considered a sacred position then passed on to women and considered a lesser calling and now men are taking it back in higher education but the less prestigious lower grades are still mostly women?”

Shitty was completely derailed and sat at the table, gathering himself for a truly thoughtful but invariably obscene tirade on the relative worth assigned to a position and how that interacts with the dominant gender in the field when, thankfully. Bitty sailed in the door.

“Why, Mr Knight, whenever did you get here?” Jack tossed Bitty a relieved grateful grimace as he bustled into the house.

“Bits, I came here in supplication, brah. I need, I NEED to make a gingerbread house. I need to construct a living quarters for gingerbread people. And you are the expert in all things edible. But you were not here and Jack was and so I started to try and work on the kit on my own and—”

“STOP right there! Kit? Did you say kit? Did you bring a FAKE gingerbread house making KIT into this house?” Bitty thundered. “How dare you befoul these walls in such a way!”

“Why are you doing this anyway, Shits?” Jack asked unhelpfully from his seat in the sun drenched window seat where both boys loved to read, a while two rooms away.

“Because Lardo wants a gift of the soul this year and she loves gingerbread and it all seemed like such a good idea at the time! What am I going to do, Bits?” …and oh, there it was, the real reason for Shitty’s anxiety.

“Well, first, you’re going to throw that dreadful thing away. And THEN, we are going to make some gingerbread so you’ll need to wash up and put on an apron!”

Soon Shitty found himself happily engaged in making gingerbread and then learning how to construct and even decorate his house. And Lardo loved every mini-inch of it!

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
